Don't Go
by rexirexrex
Summary: Sasuke is in need of help. Sakura's new in town. Naruto introduces them and she agrees to help Sasuke, but is there more for the two? Revised version, I'm back!


Don't Go

Chapter 1- "I was raised in the valley"

Long awaited, I know. But here it is, the first chapter of the revision.

Black eyes stared out from under a Red Sox baseball cap. He had been in the studio for about three hours now, attempting to finish a song he had been trying to finish for months. The pencil in his left had had only written two words, the title of the incomplete song. He fixed his hat and moved his bangs out of his eyes. Looking at the iPhone to his right he decided that some company might get his creativity flowing. Picking up the phone, he called the first number in his history.

"Hey teme, what's up?"

"You think you could swing by the studio for a few?"

"Yeah of course, but I'm doing something right about now."

Sasuke leaned back on the sofa, "And that is?"

"You remember the friend I told you about, the one that lives in Konoha?"

"The girl with the freaky pink hair?"

"Yep, that's the one. I'm picking her up at the airport."

"So you're bringing her with you?"

"Yes I am. See you in a few Bastard!"

"Whatever, Idiot…"

He hung up the phone and sighed, he had about an hour left to kill before one of his band mates came to cure his boredom. Too bad the others were gone on vacation, they could've had a practice session. He decided to nap, not too much longer after that a knock was heard at the door of the studio.

"You don't have to knock you know." Sasuke said with his eyes still closed from the couch.

"Well, I didn't, she did."

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up looking at the "she" that Naruto was referring to. She was prettier than he imagined her to be, and her long pink hair wasn't at all that freaky. She was dressed in a black hoodie; similar to the one that was on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on. She was also wearing tight black jeans and vans, and a Yankees baseball cap.

Naruto gestured between them, "Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura."

"I've heard a lot about you." She smiled at sasuke gently.

"Yeah, same here."

"Right, well I'll just let you two get to whatever it is you need to do."

"Don't feel awkward Sakura. Sasuke here is antisocial and asexual."

"At least I'm not a virgin Naruto."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "What?! Sakura he's kidding!"

"Okay Naruto." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now you have jokes Sasuke…" Naruto glared at the said man.

"It wasn't a joke." Sasuke moved over to let Naruto sit next to him, and Sakura sat at the sound board to look at all the buttons and levers.

"Hey, you got a title."

"Yeah, and it only took me three hours to come up with."

"Look Sasuke, I don't know why you're so stressed out about this. You know nothing is going to come to you if you force it."

"If I don't finish this song we can't release our single. That means no recognition for the album, and eventually no tour."

"I know this. But, I'm sure that Kakashi can pull some strings and release the single early. That way you're not stressing about this song. You'll have time to write it.

"Yeah…"

Just then, Naruto' phone rang. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at him.

"Well shit. I'll be there as soon as possible," he hung up, "damn it."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as he was walking towards the door putting on his coat.

"Hinata is in the hospital again. The cold is getting to her.

"Oh well then let's go." Sakura stood up.

"Actually, I don't want you to meet her like this…"

Sasuke let put a laugh, "So what's Sakura going to do in New York all by herself?"

"Oh, she won't be alone, I'm not worried about that."

"You got her a tour guide?"

"Yep! You." Naruto ran out of the studio before Sasuke could object.

"Well damn."

"You don't have to stop what you're doing. Naruto can pick me up later, I don't want to be a hassle."

"I'm just going to try to write some more, then I'll show you around." Sasuke went back to concentrating on his notebook.

"Oh. Okay then." She sat where Naruto was previously seated and took this time to look at Sasuke more carefully. She realized that he was really pale, not sickly, but enough to know he probably turned red as a lobster in any case of over exposure to the sun. She also noticed that his bottom lip was pierced, she wondered if the silver stud had a partner on the other side, she couldn't see because she was just looking at his profile. His hair was impossibly black; no hair dye on earth would ever come out that well. He had never taken his cap off so she didn't know what his hair looked like, aside from the fact that it flipped up at the base of his neck. His ears were gauged, but otherwise untouched. There was a sense of aristocracy to his face; it wasn't too soft, like a boy's, or too angular, with a straight nose and a strong jaw. He had long eyelashes and eyebrows that even she was jealous of. What she could see of his arms was decorated in tattoos of things she would ask about in the future, if she ever got the chance.

"Is that a dick?" She wondered to herself.

"Yes, it's a dick. I lost a bet, this was the consequence." He turned and smirked at her, confirming that there was another stud under his bottom lip.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke 's smirk widened at her tone. He could tell she wasn't one to be messed with, and that was all the encouragement he needed to do exactly that.


End file.
